


Latin Word for Pine Tree

by Marlene101writes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is being Bill, Dipper is 16 years old and Bill is 18 years old in this fic, Friendship, Gen, Human!Bill, Humor, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Older!Dipper, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene101writes/pseuds/Marlene101writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is teaching Dipper to speak Latin but when Dipper asks a particular question, Bill just loses it and now he is forced to say what his nickname, Pine tree, means in Latin. Boy, Dipper is going to be in big surprise when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin Word for Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was based on this post from Tumblr: http://thepupsquad.tumblr.com/post/119306504952/but-guys
> 
> Ever since they made that post, I just have this urge to write a fanfic base on that post and now here we are. Also, in this fanfic, they are just friends and doing some friendly stuff. Bill still calls Dipper “Pinetree” because you know how Bill is and Bill is still a demon but in a human form. Hope you enjoy it!

It has been a couple of weeks since Dipper and Bill have started hanging out after Bill shapeshifted into a human to be closer to the Pines family. For what reason? Nothing as of yet but Dipper is keeping an eye on him incase he is doing something suspicious. For now, Bill is teaching Dipper to speak Latin so later on he can cast spells that are written in that forgotten language. The young teen boy did pretty well in speaking Latin in the last few weeks but of course blonde haired teen said otherwise. The lessons were taking place in the attic of the Mystery Shack and they been at it for hours with minor interruptions, due to Bill casting a spell on the door to keep out any unwanted attention that might make Dipper lose his focus. Bill remembers the little incident from last week and doesn't want to relive it again.

Another hour has passed by of speaking Latin and something have dawned on Dipper. He noticed that Bill is saying the names of trees and plants in Latin that are native to different countries but not once he heard 'pine tree' out of the blonde teen's mouth. Maybe he said it but didn't pay attention to it or he didn't mentioned it at all. Either way, Dipper is going to ask what it means Latin. 

"Hey, Bill," the young brunette interrupted Bill’s Latin lesson, "Do you know what 'pine tree' means in Latin?" 

There was silence between the two then laughter has bursted out and filled the Mystery Shack which Dipper was glad that no one is here at this moment. Bill’s laughter lasted for five solid minutes then took in a couple of deep breaths to calm down and respond to the awkward teen. 

"Holy shit, Dipper. You're hilarious! I didn't know you were _this_ funny!" Bill laughed again but this time the volume is lower than it was moments ago.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper was utterly confused of what he witness before him. 

"Your question! It's hilarious!" 

"I don't understand... how is it _hilarious_?" 

"You wanted to know what 'pine tree' means in Latin. God, that made my day since.... well since forever!" 

"And what's wrong of learning what it means in Latin? Isn't that the whole point of you teaching me in Latin so I can conjure Latin-based spells?" 

"Oh... so you were serious then?" 

"My God, Bill! When am I ever hilarious and not serious at the same time?" 

There was another silence in the room but this one lasted a bit longer than the last one. Bill studied Dipper's expression etched on his face and realized that he was serious with his question. The teen demon used all his will power to not go into any more outburst of laughter. He cleared his throat and strated to speak. 

"Alright, you want to you know what 'pine tree' means in Latin?" Bill reworded Dipper's question and used it against him. 

"Yes. I do." Dipper firmly responded. 

"Do you _really_ want to know?" 

"Yes, Bill, I really do want to know!" 

"Are you _sure_ about this?" 

"For fuck's sake, Bill! Yes! My answer will always be yes!" 

"Mmm...Okay then. But don't get mad at me when I tell you, _Pinetree_. You know what? I'm just gonna write it down first then you figure out the rest." 

With that, Bill grabbed a notepad and a pencil near him and began writing it down on paper. It took under a minute to finish what he wrote on the notepad and handed it to Dipper. Dipper took it out of Bill’s hand and began reading it. All it says: _Pine tree = Pinus_. The brunette teen is rather confused and pissed at the same time. 

"Pinus? What's so funny of how it's spelled in Latin?"Dipper glared at the blonde haired teen who was snickering in front of him. 

"I'm not laughing at it's spelling. I'm laughing of how it's _pronounced_." The demon teen wanted to laugh so badly but reminded himself to don't do it. 

"What do mean by that?" 

"I'll give you a hint and it should be obvious the moment you realize of how it is pronounced. What is the human male sex organ called?" 

"The pen-! Oh god! No way! No way in hell that's how it's pronounced! There's no fucking way!" 

"I told you don't get mad at me. It's your human race fault for thinking that's how 'pinus' is going to be pronounced as 'penis'. You brought this upon yourself, _Pinetree_." 

"Don't call me that, Bill!" 

"Why, _Pinetree_? Are you scared for life because of what you said, _Pinetree_?" 

"That's it! I'm outta here!" 

Dipper got up and left the room in an angry matter while Bill is laughing his butt off in there. Bill was having time of his life in all his immortal life. He wanted to see Dipper suffer from embarrassment and that's what he is going to do right now. Bill ran out of the room and follow Dipper to tease the him endlessly with all the great puns and jokes he is starting to have in his mind. He was going to enjoy this a whole lot during his stay in the Mystery Shack because this precious moment is a beginning of a beautiful friendship between him and Dipper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos! I like to know what you think about this fanfic here!


End file.
